Of Storms and Spring
by WinterFrost15
Summary: "Now Columbo watched as the rain steadily grew in intensity - clear, shivering droplets racing across the glass. He couldn't help but smile, because he loved rain, and enjoyed being out in it. It came so seldom to this area of the country, after all." Columbo drives to a crime scene, and remembers to appreciate the little things. First of my 200 short story prompts challenge.


**Of Storms and Spring**

_**Theme: Rain/Storm**_

It was April - a pleasant time of the year, considering it was the first full month of spring, and the first full month devoid of the bitter snow and ice of the previous winter.

Lt. Columbo liked the springtime, probably more than any season out of the whole year. Spring was mild, and plants that had once been frosted over bloomed forth with new life. With temperatures ranging between the fifties and the sixties in the Los Angeles area, spring was also a great time to be outside again. There was also just the right amount rainfall for daily life to still be enjoyable.

Plus, Columbo's wife, whom he referred to as simply "Mrs. Columbo" outside the family, loved to plant flowers and vegetables in the spring. She even kept them in the house, claiming that plants made the air cleaner, and they brightened a person's mood. The flowers seemed more for Mrs. Columbo's benefit, since she absolutely _adored_ flowers of every kind. Columbo actually _did_ find those flowers relaxing after a hard day's work, their subtle aromas seeming to relax and soothe him. He suspected his wife knew just how tired he could be, despite his efforts to hide it sometimes. He also knew she was probably trying to comfort him in her own way. . .and he appreciated her for it.

The only bone Columbo had to pick about spring was that it often inflamed his allergies. They came and went throughout the year, though for some reason springtime had always seemed to be the worst where that was concerned. The common symptoms he experienced were headaches, coughing, sneezing, and a generally stuffy, feverish feeling. He'd actually learned a trick involving drinking water that seemed to help clear his air passages, so he took advantage of that when breathing became difficult. Most of the time he had to let the other symptoms take their course - especially when the water trick failed and allergy medicine decided to be uncooperative.

Columbo shook his head, realizing that his mind was wandering. He was supposed to be focused on the crime that he'd been called to look at. Apparently an eighteen-year-old had been found in dead of multiple gun-shot wounds in an alley near Santa Monica Boulevard, and the L.A.P.D police chief wanted to see if he could glean any new information from the scene. The lieutenant had become something of a famous icon, even a legend, in the department, catching criminals with his disarming attitude and distracted manner. Younger police officers seemed to speak highly of him, and found him to be a sort of role model for the kind of officers they wanted to be. The chief also held this awe-filled view; hence why it was often Columbo who was sent out on some of the bigger, more tense and involved cases.

Columbo smiled. He was happy to know that he was a positive model for others. He certainly wasn't without his flaws, though - he was a chronic cigar smoker, for one. Despite his wife's protests and pleading he couldn't seem to give smoking up. It had just been one of those things - everyone's doing it, so why not try it once and then turn your back on it, never touching it again? But sometimes all it took was one try - one foolish try and then you're hooked.

That wasn't to say Columbo wasn't close-minded to stop by pure effort of will; with Mrs. Columbo's help, then surely anything would be possible to overcome, one step at a time.

As the lieutenant's mind began straying away from the crime once again, and he looked past the windshield of his 1950 Peugeot, he became vaguely aware that the sky had darkened. The thick clouds, once white and fluffy, were slowly turning a dark, threatening hue of gray. It wasn't until the first droplet of water hit the windshield that the lieutenant realized it had begun to rain.

Now Columbo watched as the rain steadily grew in intensity - clear, shivering droplets racing across the glass. He couldn't help but smile, because he loved rain, and enjoyed being out in it. It came so seldom to this area of the country, after all. There was still rainfall all throughout the springtime, of course, but it was less than in some areas such as Hawaii or Florida. So to see it now, and seeing it in such abundance at the moment (however brief) was a welcome sight to Columbo's eyes.

_Seems there are benefits to being caught in a storm, especially a rare one, _he thought. _It makes you appreciate little things more, like actually_ having_ rain. _

After a moment Columbo turned his windshield wipers on, and checked to make sure the windows on the driver's and passenger's side were up completely. He liked rain, certainly - but he didn't want to experience it _inside_ of his car.

* * *

><p>It was sometime later that Columbo pulled up to the scene of the crime. Police tape cordoned off the area, and a handful of police cars stood by. Groups of other officers and paramedics were also present.<p>

Columbo swiftly climbed out of his car and closed the door. It was still raining heavily, the sky so dark it was difficult to see around him. He tried shielding his head from the onslaught of rain, to little avail. He looked down for a moment, feeling as the cool drops struck the back of his neck and wondering what to do about this slight predicament. He didn't exactly want to get soaked, after all.

A second later, an idea came to him. He shrugged off his coat, and held it up over his head slightly, making it into an awning or umbrella of sorts.

_Looks like my raincoat actually has some practical use after all, _the lieutenant thought with a smile.

Pushing his amusement aside, Columbo - still holding his coat above his head as a suitable covering - walked over to the scene. He was stopped by one of the officers, and after a little difficulty of producing his badge from his coat pocket, he was allowed down the alley, to where he assumed the body of the eighteen-year-old victim still lay.

The lieutenant stopped just short of the alley, however, and cast a glance upwards at the sky, whose expanse was still menacing. . .yet somehow, still beautiful too. He didn't take the time to stop and look at things anymore; he was always rushing from one crime scene to the next, meeting cunning killers and sloppy psychopaths, without ever sparing a second to halt the chaotic spiral of his life, and just _look _at the world.

This was one of those times when he was sparing that precious second. This was when he'd stop to actually enjoy the little things in life, like spring storms.

Besides, who was going to stop a man from noticing things a bit differently in the daily workings of life, if for but a single, peaceful moment?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well hello! This is my first story for Columbo! I have recently gotten into watching the show, and while I don't know a whole lot about it, I feel I have watched enough episodes to at least get a feel for the character. I apologize if anything seems off or anything, but like I said I have only just starting watching Columbo. I hope this will still please most! :)_**

**_Also, I mentioned I was doing a challenge of sorts. All I did was write out 200 short story prompts, having at least one or two words, and whatever those words are, I am going to write a short story based on it. The words are basically themes for the stories, so this one is the theme, "rain/storm", as stated below the title. I hope that clears up any questions you may have! _**

**_The 200 short story prompts I have will all be based on Columbo. So expect more stories to be added to the Columbo category soon! Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! I always appreciate support and feedback. ;)_**


End file.
